You Cannot Spy What Is Not Hidden
by jolowes6
Summary: *-*-*-*CONTAINS GG4 SPOLIERS!*-*-*-* Cameron Morgan's life has never been normal. And never will be.
1. ChApTeR 1

Just to make sure you know~~ **THIS STORY CONTAINS ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG SPOILERS! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

I own nothing except for Ditzler and a few other characters that might come along the way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" hissed my mom hissed at me from the doorway of Blackthorne Institue for Boys.

"Just-" I was about to tell her to wait because I was checking out their security. Whichby the way was VERY exellent. But she had grabbed my arm

and yanked me inside to the school. "You could have been nicer about that." I said jokingly,

but all I got was a glare. Mentally I told myself to shut up. "Welcome to Blackthorne Institute for Boys Miss. Morgan, I hope you enjoy your stay here for the time being" a medium sized man told me, he had brown hair, brown eyes. But like any other 48 year old male I knew he was loosing hair.

Really I did'nt understand why my mother thought I would be safer at Blackthorne. Last year I had almost gotten killed here. Well actually almost killed over six times. Not including a phase of insanity I went through. But stangly enough I felt no safer here than I did at Gallagher.

The only exception was that I didn't have Bex, or Liz, or Macey. Or even Tina. At a time when I had nobody I was thinking of Tina Walters!

"Cam" my mom said to me, as she pulled me aside from the Grand Hall. Which let me tell you had some very cute boys that were wondering deeply at what I was doing at a school for thugs, or assains as I should phrase it.

"Can we talk?" she asked, with a concerned look on her face.

"I want you to know I love you, and I'm sorry beyond anything about what happened last year." she said. "I know your seventeen, and I know you know practically every martial arts move in all of the seven continents, but I don't know if you know about boys." my mom told me, biting her lip. Yes, for the first time in my life, my mom was nervous about boys...for me. I smiled.

"Mom...can we please not have this talk?"

"Thank God!" she said as she led me back to the Grand Hall, where I could see my bags being taken away.

"Well, sweetie. You are in no danger here at Blackthorne." my mom stated, "but what about-" I was cut off once again by my mother. "She's taken care of" my mom winked. At the oddest times she always seemed to know what I was going to say. And at this moment, I was glad she did.

"I love you Cammie."

"I love you too, mom" I told her with the most menaing I could forse with out breaking into tears that I wouldn't be able to see my mother for at least a semester. Or my friends. Or any of my old professors. I wanted to shout that I was a big girl, that I didn't need this protection. But I couldnt tell a lie.

As I watched my mother leave the Blackthorne building, the silent movement around me began to get louder, until I turned around and there was nobody in sight except for the man who had greeted me at the beginning."Dining Hall, its Dinner time Miss. Morgan." he said. As He showed me the way to the giant room, he was about to pull open the doors before he stopped and said one thing, "My name is Ditzler by the way Cammie." And at that he pulled the doors open and exposed me to what seemed like every teenage boy In America.


	2. ChApTeR 2

Only one truly good thing came out of staying in a bedroom with one bed and two windows with a small bathroom.

I had over forty CIA comms. units. All connected to somebody I like to call Elizabeth Sutton.

Liz had told me which wires went to the screen and which wires went to the comms. unit. But she didn't tell me it would be this hard. After at least ten tries of connecting wires, with my chapped fingers, I turned on the unit.

"Cammie! Did you get the unit to work? Can you hear me?" Came the all familar voice of Liz.

"Yeah, but I don't know if my fingers are going to work from now on.." I pointed out.

"Well that's the least of my problems right now" Liz said flatly, "Did you connect the unit to the TV? Can you see me?" she asked, and about five seconds later a sun burnt Liz appeared on the screen.

"Cammie!" she squeled, "I can see you!".

No doubt she could see me, Elizabeth Sutton could shut down a high teak, CIA performance professional laser grid in under sixty seconds.

"You sound surprised." I said with sarcasm, hoping she would catch on, because if there's one thing to know about her, sarcasm doesn't mix.

I sat on my bed, or luxury queen sized bed to be exact, and lay down on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are Bex and Macey there?" I asked Liz, who was now rummaging through an oddly familiar Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"Oh, well Macey's at class and Bex is..." Liz trailed off and whirled around back at me, clutching a worn out journal, which I was trusting what my mind was seeing had to to be the very journal Liz had stolen for me at the end of the school year just three months ago.

"Liz..." I wanted to tell her not to open it, and for all she knows the boogie man could pop out, but she didn't listen and opened the journal to all of the mysterious writings and entries.

She kept flipping through the journal until she found a certain page and began reading.

"Liz, I know that those new hyro-clepto-kindo-what ever they're called words are interesting but-"

"Cammie! Remember last year when we first read through this journal?" she asked re-reading one entry.

"Yeah but I-" I was cut off again by Liz,

"Listen, entry 2,652 clearly states your dad was in Japan March 8, 2000."

"Liz. What exactly are you trying to say?" I asked, wondering what Japan had to do with my dad's death.

"Cammie, March 8, 2000 was the day five people were killed and sixty-four were injured."

"I still don't get it."

"Your dad was one of the sixty-four injured."

"Yeah, so? It was probably for a mission. he got hurt-he got better. Big deal." I said plainly, wondering where Liz was going with this.

"It was a mission, but not for your dad. Cammie, I think... March 8, 2000, The Circle Of Cavan attempted to kill your dad, but instead killed one of their own."

"Well..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say to Liz's words. "Liz..Its probably nothing..." I said quietly.

"Cammie it is something." she said raising her head to look at me through the screen. "The Circle Of Cavan, they want revenge."


	3. ChApTeR 3

**Okay, I know I didn't update yesterday, but hopefully this Chapter will make up for it? Please?**

**

* * *

**

"Good Morning." Ditzler said with a smile as I passed him, I waved and mentally said hello, but nothing came out.

Probably because I was too hungry. I hadn't eaten dinner and I was sure I wouldn't be able to not eat breakfast.

Looking around the giant room, all I saw were boys, some young and some my age. And only three of them were not staring at me.

"Miss. Morgan, I'd like to show you to a vacant seat please." smiled a man who was looking old. Like, gray hair and short beard old. I glanced around and noticed a few empty chairs but I didn't think any of the boys accompanying the seats next door would enjoy my presence.

I cursed in Spanish inside my head, for not saying anything because the man was already walking away.

The old man walked towards a table filled with professors, I hoped. There were two seats open, one for me, and one for ancient here.

I casually strode towards the table and took a seat by the only woman who appeared to be in her late thirty's with blond hair, I didn't know who she was but she sure wasn't anyone I had encountered before.

"Hello Cameron." The lady said with a smile.

I didn't know what to say so I just smiled back.

"Miss, Morgan," the old man said to me with an eager look on his face, "may I introduce you to the professors?" he asked, with a look still remaining on his face that told me to say yes, even though I just wanted to up and leave for my home. Gallagher Academy, with my mom, my friends and my professors.

Not these smiley campers. Maybe smiley campers was over the top considering most of the professors were not smiling.

The man spoke before I had a chance to answer him.

"I am Mr. Delney, My classroom is firearms, and that is Mr. Knowel the science professor," he said nodding at a man who appeared to be in his early thirties with blond hair and gray eyes. Almost like the Solomon of Blackthorne. I also knew better than to think that he was teaching normal science.

"He is Mr. Jammie Rask the Martial Arts and recreation instructor,", nodding at another old man with gray hair but no facial hair. His nose was uneven.

As Mr. Delney was waving his hand at another teacher the man spoke for himself, clearly wanting to name himself.

"Mr. Delney, I am positive I can declare myself."

His gaze moved to mine, and it was cold. His eyes were ice blue, but his hair was a dark brown. He looked like he was in his late twenty's.

"Miss. Cameron Morgan, I am Carswell Ires, I suggest you call me by Mr. Ires though. I teach Covert Operations"

he said to me, staring dangerously in my eyes with his mouth moving as slow as his eyes store into mine. His frozen look continued to bore into mine until Mr. Delney's voice began again and only then did Carswell Ires quickly move his eye gaze to a table of rowdy boys and he began to stride towards them.

I averted my eyes towards Mr. Delney as he waved his hand at the man sitting next to him and addressed him as Mr. MaddoCo who teaches Culture and language. He seemed to blend, he looked normal, brown hair, but it was graying, brown eyes. Presumably in his late forty's.

As Mr. Delney showed me two more teachers, Mr. Vanna and Mr. Steve whom I already knew information on and I was not planning on paying him a visit anytime soon.

He finally came to the blond woman next to me, "And this is the lovely Miss. Chasse, whom you might find a liking for considering her profession is Manners classes."

Miss. Chasse smiled again at me, apparently glad that I was here. She might have just been being nice, or she literally was finally happy that she wasn't teaching only boys.

"Now Miss. Morgan, I suggest you eat, classes start in ten minutes." Mr. Delney said politely then left the table and headed for the doors.

I pondered wether to ask Miss. Chasse where I could breakfast but decided against it.

I pushed my chair out and stood, Miss. Chasse glanced in my direction but turned back to her food when she didn't see anything interesting. I scanned the room and saw a boy walk out of a fancy schmancy looking door with a plate filled with food.

Well, Cammie, are you hungry enough to walk across a room with boys cute enough to model's staring at you? The answer. Yes. So much for being the Chameleon.

**PROs and CONs of having a better chef than Gallagher Acadamy does.**  
**By Cameron Morgan**

**

* * *

**

** PRO: You can't really complain. CON: When you go back to Gallagher (Hopefully soon) you'll wish you had the other chef.**

PRO: You're too busy eating to notice all of the boys looking at you.  
CON: You know all of the boys are looking at you eating and your wondering what they think of how you eat.

PRO: The food taste's great, and that's why you ate it all.  
CON: Your completely full to the point where it hurts to walk.

* * *

I quickly glanced at my hand where my classes were written and saw that Culture and language was first. That means Mr. Maddoco, the normal one. Or so Cammie Morgan thought.

I walked into the large room, which was filling up with boys already.

I was late.

I took a seat in the middle row next to a boy with dark skin and a buzz cut, and another boy with olive skin and wavy black hair.

"Welcome and Good Morning to Culture and Language. I presume you all know my name? Good." Mr. Maddoco said sternly.

I wondered if he was married. Only because he wore a silver ring embedded with tiny diamonds around it. Real diamonds. I smirked inside my head. Somebodies a bit rich.

"Can anybody tell me about Latin America's language?" Simple. I raised my hand.

"Miss. Morgan?"

"Latin America has two predominant languages. Spanish and Portuguese. Spanish is the official language of most of Latin America. Portuguese is only spoken In Brazil. Latin America has five other main languages spoken. English, French, Dutch, Welsh, and German." I stated. And in reality that tiny bit of information was only five percent of the information I knew about Latin America's language.

"On track, but you have left out it's other important languages. Quichua, Guarani, Miskito, Sumo and Rama." He said turning towards a chalk board.

As I walked out of the classroom, I couldn't help but think of how different Blackthorne was from Gallagher.

My next class was Firearms.

I walked towards the fireing range where about twenty boys were lined up, all in bulletproof vests, goggles and professional firearm ears plugs.

"Miss. Morgan, ahh, I was waiting for you. But no worries. The vests and equipment are in that room over there." he said smiling and pointed at a shed-or some kind of very small building.

The grass I walked over was lush, not a single brown spot.

When I opened the door, it creaked with rust.

Imperfection number one, I thought to myself.

I looked around the walls and saw vests, goggles and ear plugs. I picked a vest from the bottom rack and slipped on. I walked back out to the field where Mr. Delney was demonstrating the way to hold a gun properly, which of course everybody had already learned in their first year-Blackthorne and Gallagher.

"Welcome back Miss. Morgan." Mr. Delney said as he stopped demonstrating.

"Now everybody, I expect you all know the precautions of firearms, am I correct?" he asked. Of course they did.

The boys had all taken their firearm ranges, and had left me with the first range.

I could barely see the target which was good, considering That the red dot was probably at least 50-100 feet away.

I held my gun up, focusing on the target and rested my finger on the trigger. The dot seemed far away, but once I had my gun pointed just above it, I was sure I was going to hit.

That is until somebody took my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"You might want to hold your hand steadier if you want to hit that target, Gallagher Girl."


	4. ChApTeR 4

** I can't even begin to tell you how hard this chapter was to write. But your wonderful reviews and subscriptions kept me going. **

**So I'm absolutely sorry if this chapter is not going to be as good. But don't worry, I have the best idea for the next chapter.**

**Thank You.**

**

* * *

**

There are good things that come out of hitting a target 75 feet away when your hand is steady.

And then...there are the bad.

For instance when I turned around and saw the eyes of Zachary Goode looking far away into the red dot of the target, I put my gun down,"That was unexpected." I said when he turned his gaze towards me. "You always expect the unexpected here." he said with a smirk.

He raised his gun and pointed for the target.

And when the shot hit the red circle in the exact middle, he just turned and strode back to his range and began another series of shots.

"So much for my welcome." I thought out loud as I raised my own gun and pointed the same way as Zach did, forcing my hand the stay still, I fired.

Right in the red bulls-eye. And when I turned just an inch to peek at Zach, I could have sworn to Gilly Gallagher he was smirking at my shot.

I thought we were allowed to shoot at the enemy. Even if Zach had showed in the past two years he was nowhere close to my enemy.

Science. Perfect, I was always looking forward to a class where my hair lights on fire.

Maybe this would be normal.

Sometimes I can really make myself laugh, I smiled in my mind.

"Welcome to Science." boomed the loud voice of Mr. Knowel. The hot science teacher. I could imagine the glazed eyes of the Gallagher Girls if they ever saw him.

"I suggest you _try_ to at least not combuste anything. I want you to construct a working explosive. Firework, bomb, cracker grid. What ever you build _will_ be tested in the field."

"You have one hour. Good Luck." he said solemnly, and turned away, leaving the room with nine-teen boys and one girl to build explosives.

He was one smart cookie.

"And how to begin?" I asked myself and I took the gunpowder and started my train wreck.

Literally.

"Miss. Morgan I would enjoy a look at your explosive." Mr. Knowel said, examining my bomb.

It was built like a Gallagher Girl, strong, explodes at the right moment, packed with 100% gunpowder-or human blood for my matter.

I placed why explosive in the ring and backed away, the distance was at least 150 feet. Inconspicuously, my feet took me backwards towards Zach. Backwards- You never turn your back to an explosive.

"You may dispatch the explosive." Mr. Knowel said once everyone was a safe 400 feet away.

So I flipped the switch on the controller and nothing.

Nothing exploded.

Nothing made a noise.

Nothing happened until some kid with blond hair stepped one foot forward, and then something happened.

"RUN!" Was all I could hear until something strong took me by the waist and pulled me to the ground. Smoke was everywhere, and I was sure I had done my calculations wrong.

I turned my head only to see the face of Zachary Goode searching the smoke filled grounds with caution, almost like I wasn't the one who had blown up the bomb.

"Zach, what just happened?" I asked him as he turned towards me, his dark hair falling perfectly in the same messy due.

"Your explosive was a little over your calculations." he said as he helped himself up.

I was still on the ground looking up at his hand out stretched for me to take. I didn't know if I should-could I really trust Zach after everything last year? Maybe. That's why I took his hand and got up form the burnt grass.

I looked around as the smoke was clearing, realizing I was still holding Zach's hand, I released it and turned to my right where Mr. Knowel was helping a boy up from the ground, where below him the grass was green. An odd spot in an odd place.

The class had finally assembled itself-everybody seemed unhappy. With me.

"Miss. Morgan-I suspect you have constructed an explosive before?" Mr. Knowel asked concerned.  
"Yes." I responded. "And your calculations have always been correct?" he asked again. "Always." was my answer.

He turned away and looked around the facility.

"Who's next?" he asked as another boy stepped forward with his explosive, it was probably one of the only ones left considering when mine went off, it shot off a few others.

As the boy was lighting his Firework, yeah he did a firework. A pretty good display though. The class ended with twenty-one people smoke covered around their face looking like raccoons.

"That went well." I said to Zach while we walked back to the building.'

"Very well." he smirked.

I looked to my left and saw that one boy had tripped and stumbled into Zach, who stumbled into me.

"Doesn't the day get better? Or is this how you live?" I asked making a face at the building we were approaching. "Welcome to my life Cammie."

As he turned his separate way I felt something crumble in my pocket. I pulled out a tiny note.

Obviously made with a professional brush pass.

And obviously from one specific person.


End file.
